


Bendy and Boris: The Star of Christmas

by ashipnerd



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Build up to Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashipnerd/pseuds/ashipnerd
Summary: Bendy and Boris have been in the animation business for a while. Most of the time they do small things, shorts, ads; then one day Bendy decides he's sick and tired of seeing the negative state many in Toontown have set themselves in. How does he plan to fix it? By making a huge film for all to see of course! One that will surely teach all of Toontown how to love again! Read how Bendy, Boris, and a few friends try to keep the show afloat while keeping it profitable. And when strong competition threatens the shut down of the entire show, how far is Bendy willing to go to keep the film running? To what lengths will he go to teach all of Toontown to love? Find out here!A tribute to one of my favorite childhood movies.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking. 'Why are you writing a Christmas story in August? Well I've been wanting to do this for a long time, and with my luck by the time I finish this thing it'll be Christmas! It's literally to give me time to write until the holidays come.  
> Also, Disclaimer: I OWN LITERALLY NOTHING. I DON'T OWN A SINGLE WORD. THIS IS JUST A RE-IMAGINING OF ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHILDHOOD MOVIES. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.

Prologue: Not making a difference

\---

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Bendy grimised as Boris' words entered his ears. It wasn't that he found his best friend's voice to be annoying, or that he didn't disagree with what he said. The ads they had been making for Erwin's Dental Floss had been a huge hit, the company had seen a massive increase in profit since the duo started making their adds, and they had been paid well too. None of that was the problem. No, the problem was more personal for him. 

Just staring at the poster made him feel underwhelmed. The poster was next to a large selection of others from various studios. They were all hung on the wall of the theater, were all different kinds of films from animated live action were being played. Boris finally noticed Bendy's expression after he got no answer to his question.

"What's wrong Bendy?" he asked, slightly worried. Bendy still held the same expression, remaining quiet for a moment.

"What are we doing Boris?" he finally replied, quiet and distant.

"Huh?" Boris asked, clueless to what he ment. "What's wrong? We're a hit in the ads industry! Children across the country are singing our songs and-" 

"We're not making a difference, Boris; our careers are going no-where," Bendy dejected. "Here, take a look at this," he said as he handed the wolf the latest copy of the 'Toontown Times'. Boris opened the newspaper, and quickly noticed an article that peaked his interest.

"Hey!" he declared excited. "The ACME Corp has a sale on wrenches!-"

"No no no," Bendy cut in, shaking his head. "I mean everything else in the paper."

Boris looked back at the black and white words and realized what he ment. There was that article, and the front page which talked about the approaching holaday. But with only a few more exceptions, the paper from front to back was filled with articles of crime waves, bad toons, and how the infamous Mortimer Mouse had been caught, yet again?! 

"Toontown just ain't a happy place anymore Boris. I wanted our songs to bring Joy and Love! You know, like respectable toons!" He sighed and sat down on a bench, bringing his knees up to his chin and wrapping his arms around his legs. "I just want this city to remember what it's like to love."

Boris frowned and sat down next to his friend. The wolf placed a hand on Bendy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Bendy almost didn't notice. He was too busy scanning the wall, looking at all the other films being shown. Big time corporations to small starter companies. All had films here. Jojo the Clown, to their friend Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. That gave him an idea.

"Let's make a film!" Bendy exclaimed as he jumped off the bench and turned to Boris. Boris looked at him strangely for a moment, then smiled. "Come on Boris, it's a great idea! Could be the best I've had!"

"Well, I'm with you Bendy," Boris finally said with a smile of his own.

"This could be the break we've been waiting for! And just in time for Christmas!" Bendy declared, throwing a fist into the air, ecstatic. They'd need to get in touch with Oswald and a few others. Boris would have to contact Cuphead, get permission to borrow his studio. They could do this though. 

It was their first big break; and they were going to take it.

\---

The Star of Christmas.


	2. don't mind this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just to set the chapters. will be replaced when i finish writing the next one.

This is just to set the chapters. will be replaced when i finish writing the next one.


End file.
